


Boots

by Zeke Black (istia)



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mag7 Bingo Challenge, Old West, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:23:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istia/pseuds/Zeke%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris fails to appreciate Ezra's knee boots until a certain night. A fill for my Mag7 Bingo square "Boots".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boots

Chris reckons Ezra's knee boots are a damned affectation and not bitching practical in south-western heat. They look fine--Ezra keeps them polished despite the constant swirling dust--but the appeal eludes him.

Till the night Ezra, grumbling his way out of bed for the privy after eating Josiah's chili, dons his boots under his nightshirt. Chris, nose buried in the Ezra-scented pillow, squints an eye at his return, suddenly noticing the gleam of the boots encasing Ezra's shapely legs....

After that, with cocksucking as enticement, Chris gets Ezra with his boots on in bed at least twice a week.


End file.
